Wasting Away
by Irihi B.W
Summary: PG13 for language. Dark Cloud 2. It's been ten years since the end of Max and Monica's adventure and Monica leaving...how does that leave Max? Wasting away in the bar of Palm Brinks...angsting over his lost friend and love.


 First off, no, I haven't beaten Dark Cloud 2 yet. I'm still trying to kill the last boss. I've neglected those items that boost your stats. ^^() So I dunno the real ending.  
 Second, I'm not sure Max or Monica's real age in the game. I say Max is 14, Monica 15. So, in this fic, Max is 24, Monica 25. Yup. It's been ten years since the game. Like I said, I dunno the ending if everyone dies or whatever. Oh well, it enjoy and review this anyway.  
 I don't own Dark Cloud 2 or any of its characters. If I did…well, shoot, it'd be a crappy game, wouldn't it? BEWARE. OOCness and much cursing! BEWARE.  
 Pairing: Max/Monica  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 He wondered why he was alive. At first, he thought he would sooner or later die of either heartbreak or suicide. Maybe something different, and personally, he didn't care. Nothing could be worse then being alive now. Just what kept him alive anyway? All those battles, the brushes with death, the injuries and sometimes poison…what kept him alive?  
 Oh yeah. Her. The damn bitch.  
 He then wondered then why he was here moping for her if he hated her so much. He titled his glass a bit, seeing that all the alcohol was gone. With a growl he ordered more, slamming the gilda onto the counter. The bartender raised an eyebrow.

 "I think that's enough, Max."

 "I ordered more so give me more, dammit!" Max snarled, blue eyes glaring.

 "You're already drunk."

 "I'll tell you when I'm drunk! I'm not now, to give me some damn alcohol!"

 The bartender pushed Max his money back and handed him a cup of coffee. Max gave a protest but sulkily drank the crap. He knew what was coming, and he hated it.

 The bartender began to wipe a glass clean, his eyes closed as he spoke.

 "I know Gerald's death must be hard for you." the bartender started. Before Max would retort to that, he continued. "And I know you probably miss your adventure. You're twenty-four now, and it's been ten years. I'm sure if I had an adventure I'd probably want another one, but you haven't gotten the chance. Instead you rot in my bar and go back home only to howl at your hangovers."

 "Shut up, old man." Max growled.

 He went on anyway. "We all miss your mother Elena-"

 "Don't mention my mother." Max jumped in. "Don't mention that selfish woman!"

 The bartender sighed. Max, if he wasn't piss drunk at the moment, probably would have said his mother was a great person, not a 'selfish woman' as he said. Usually Max hated everyone when he was drunk. Sadly, the barman couldn't stop the boy from drinking until he's had some. But for now, he had to talk to him, to help Max out. All he did was waste himself since -she- left.

 "We miss her…" he was going to regret what he was about to say next, but he said it anyway. "And we miss Monica too."

 Max instantly reached over and grabbed the bartender's collar, yanking him violently. "Don't you dare mention her either." He hissed. "Don't you mention that bitch that didn't care about me."

 "Monica cared a lot about you, Maximilian. You know that."

 "Damn you, old man! Shut up and give me a fucking beer!"

 "This isn't like you, Max." The bartender worked himself free of Max's strong grasp. "I know you're heartbroken over Monica, but wasting yourself and doing this isn't going to make her come back. She'd be disgusted with the way you are now."

 "-Let- her be disgusted. I don't give a Sewer Rat's ass!" Max roared.

 "You know you do," the bartender pushed the coffee back to him. "Listen, Max, you know Monica cared a lot about you. You know she'd do anything for you. You know you loved her."

 "Don't start-"

 "And you know she felt the same. But you also knew she couldn't stay. You told me she was from another time, like Elena, and they can't exist in two different time periods. I bet if they could, they both would have. But don't think just because they left they didn't love you." the bartender waited for Max to yell, to throw some drunken fit, but instead the blond boy took a simple sip of his coffee and waited for the older man to continue.

 "Well…" the bartender sighed. "Max, you told me one time, a monster poisoned you really badly. You were sweating, having bad nightmares, slipping away slowly. If Monica didn't care, she wouldn't have stayed by your side for three nights to watch you. Despite the antidote we gave you, you were still sick, but she stayed there so you wouldn't be alone.

 "Max, you've matured and grown since she left. You have to act it. Even if you loved her, you have to move on. Nothing else can be done now."

 "She didn't love me…" Max said slowly. "At all." His voice began to rise. "I was her friend, I protected her, I nursed her when she was hurt, I cared for her, I loved her, I did everything for her, I put up with her tantrums and her annoying want to hurry to Griffon! I did all that and she just -left- me!" he slammed his hands on the counter top. "Don't you tell me any shit now!"

 "She -had- to leave."

 "Bull!"

 The bartender sighed. "Max, you knew at the start Monica would have to go back, didn't you?"

 Max paused, suddenly seeming his old self. Quiet…but hiding away the secrets in his eyes. He then looked away and tipped his hat down.

 "…yes…"

 "Then you're just being an idiot." The bartender said. "You have to move on. Maybe you won't find someone you love as much as her but damn, you could at least honor her and not just waste your life."

 Max then reached into his pocket and stared at the magical armlet.

 "Don't you love her enough to live on?"

 Max did not reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I guess the next part is Monica's…but I doubt there will be a next part. ^^() Hoped you enjoyed.

--Kid


End file.
